Opposite
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Three months after her husband's death, Lily receives some news.


**Title:** Opposite  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily, James  
 **Warnings:** past character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 867  
 **Summary:** Three months after her husband's death, Lily receives some news.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Divination – Task 1 – Write about a character misinterpreting another character's intentions.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club – Opposite Day – Write about someone acting the opposite of what another person expects

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G: Birds – 26. Stork: Write about someone discovering she's pregnant

* * *

Lily felt tears well in her eyes when Madam Pomfrey told her the truth. "I can't be," she whispered.

The woman looked sad at what should have been joyous news. And in different circumstances, it would have been joyous. They had wanted this so bad, but that was before _it_ happened.

"It is, Lily. I ran the test three times. You're pregnant. Almost three months along."

Lily looked down. "It might have happened the night before Remus..." She closed her eyes, unable to finish the sentence. Even after three months of grieving, it was still hard to verbalize the truth.

Remus was gone. Dead. And he was never coming back. He would never hold her again. Never kiss her again. Never comfort her. Never talk to her. And now, he would never get to meet his son or daughter. And her child would never know how absolutely amazing his or her father was. He or she would never know Remus's kindness and love, or compassion and intelligence.

It just wasn't fair.

She wrapped her arms around herself as her body began to shake with the force of her sobs.

Her and her child shouldn't have to do this on their own. They shouldn't have to be without Remus. He should be here, taking in the news with a gentle smile on his face, even while his amber eyes lit up with excitement at all of the possibilities that laid before their expanding family.

It just wasn't fair.

Madam Pomfrey allowed her to get all of her emotions out. She hadn't cried since a week after his death, and Lily now realized she needed this.

It was almost an hour later when she trudged into her small home. Her eyes immediately landed on her visitor who said on the couch, his fingers tapping on his leg. She hugged herself once again, rubbing her hands over her arms as if she suddenly felt cold. "What do you want, Potter?"

James eyes moved up and down her body, and she felt naked under his scrutiny. "I know you were going to the doctor today, and I thought I would check on you to make sure you're okay."

Lily's eyes narrowed at him. "You actually have the gall, don't you?" she furiously hissed.

James blinked. "What?" he uncomprehendingly asked.

She shook head and a hysterical laugh bubbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. "You didn't waste any time. It's only been three months, and you're already looking for a way to move on in, and take the wife of her supposedly best friend. Get out!" she ordered.

James stood. "I'm going to try to not be offended by the fact you think I could actually be that callous and unfeeling. Remus was one of my best friends, and no matter how upset I was when you two got together, I did come to accept it when I realized you truly loved each other. And I would never spit on Remus's memory by doing what you just accused me of. I came because I was worried about you, and I like to think Remus would _want_ me to check up on you and make sure you're healthy if he can't be here to do it himself.

Lily took a step back at not only the anger in his stance, but also the hurt that was visible on his face. She stared down at the ground.

Friend or no friend of Remus, she had always expected that if James ever saw an opening, he'd move in and try to steal her affections. And she thought this was him making the move.

It was the exact opposite of what he was doing, though. He was trying to be a friend to her, and she was shutting him out. She swallowed and cursed the tears she could feel on the verge of exploding out of her once again. _'Stupid pregnancy hormones,'_ she blamed even though she knew it was more than just simple hormones.

She looked back up at his face. "I'm sorry."

James's stance softened. "I know you never thought much of me, Lily, but you have to know I've never wavered in my loyalty to my friends. And despite our arguments, especially when you're relationship with him first came out in the opening, Remus was my friend."

Lily nodded. "I know." She paused, gathering what little of her Gryffindor courage that she could find; it seemed to be lacking lately. "James, I'm pregnant, and I'm scared. And I wish Remus was here to see his child grow up. And he isn't. And I don't know what I'm going to do."

James raced to her and gathered her into his arms. "You're not alone, Lily. You're not alone. Between you, me, and Sirius, your child will know all about his Remus and how amazing he was. You're baby will have everything he or she needs to live and be happy. I'll make sure of it," he vowed.

Lily clutched him. "I'm scared." It was all she could think of to say.

James just held her tighter. "You're not alone," he murmured against her hair.

It wasn't much, but it was something.


End file.
